1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular to an image forming apparatus having an openable cover for replacing a toner bottle containing toner for replenishment during image forming operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus has a developing unit, a fixing unit and a charger for forming an image in a main body frame. A main body frame has an openable cover for replacing a toner bottle containing developer. The user opens the cover when replacing the toner bottle placed at a predetermined position with respect to the developing unit.
Such an image forming apparatus is available in a type capable of replacing the toner bottle by opening the cover during image forming operation.
However, during image forming operation, electricity is supplied to the developing unit and fixing unit. Therefore, the user's safety must be ensured when a toner bottle is replaced.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.